AllAmerican Girl
by FaithfullyHopefulxx
Summary: Just a song-fic to the song All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood. I Don't own the song or the characters. Seddie of course.


**Hey People!! I know I'm still writing my other fic, IAmFamous but I was listening to my I-Pod when All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood started playing and I thought, I should write a fanfic about this! **

**Hope you like it :D**

**All-American Girl**

_Since the day they got married,  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy.  
Someone he could take fishing,  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy.  
_

Ian Puckett smiled as his wife-to-be, Sarah as she walked down the aisle in her perfect white dress, her face covered by a long white veil. She smiled back at him.

As the priest joined them together in holy matrimony, Ian could see in his head a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes just like his mum. The boy was smiling as him and his dad threw a football about in the back garden.

_He could already see him holding that trophy,  
Taking his team to state.  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
All those big dreams changed._

Ian clutched Sarah's hand as she screamed in pain. Her hair was sticking to her in sweat.

"One more push!" the nurse said and Sarah screamed.

"Come on sweetie," Ian smiled. "Just imagine what it'll be like when our little boy is 18 and holding that trophy up in the air. Best player on the team. Leading the team to victory."

Sarah gave a weak smile and gave one hard push and the sound of crying erupted in the room.

Ian looked at the nurse who was holding the baby. He watched as she took his little boy away to get cleaned up and a few moments later when she returned he was totally confused. She had his little boy all wrapped up in a pink blanket.

_And now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the centre of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

Ian grinned at his little baby girl as her tiny hand clutched his finger. She had piercing blue eyes and the most beautiful smile. Sarah smiled at her husband and her little baby girl and how happy they were together.

"What should we call her?" she asked and Ian looked at his wife.

"Samantha," he said softly. "She can be my little Sammy."

_Sixteen short years later,  
She was falling for the senior football star.  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes,  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her.  
_

Sam was sixteen as she sat in her class tapping her pencil waiting for the teacher to stop droning on and the lesson to finish.

When the bell finally rang she stood up quickly and grabbed her books. She ran out the class room and smacked into the football star and her crush, Freddie Benson. She fell down and her books scattered everywhere.

"Sorry," Sam apologised quickly and Freddie smiled at her.

"It's fine. Are you ok?" he asked helping her up. Sam nodded. "You're Sam Puckett, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," she said and Freddie grinned at her.

"Do you want to go to Groovy Smoothies with me after school?" he asked and Sam went pink.

"I'd love to," she said happily. "But don't you have practice after school?"

Freddie shrugged and Sam giggled.

"So I'll meet you there?" he asked and Sam nodded.

"See you, there," she smiled and walked away from the popular jock.

_The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy you better tell her goodbye"._

Freddie was called out of class the next day by his coach to see why he hadn't been at practice.

"I was with a girl," he said. "A really great girl."

His coach glared at him and pointed his finger in Freddie's face.

"A girl? You're missing practice for a girl? Have you lost your mind?"

His father wasn't too happy either with him. As Freddie sat eating dinner with his parents that night his dad questioned him about his whereabouts yesterday.

"I was at Groovy Smoothies with Sam Puckett," Freddie smiled and his father went mad.

"GROOVY SMOOTHIES! YOU TELL THAT GIRL YOU WON'T BE SEEING HER AGAIN! YOU AREN'T THROWING AWAY YOUR SCHOLARSHIP FOR SOME HIGH SCHOOL ROMANCE!"

_  
But now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the centre of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American...  
_

Freddie ignored both his coach and his father and continued to see Sam. They dated for ages and he was always doing sweet little things for her like leaving lilies in her locker every Monday since he knew she hated Monday Mornings and loved lilies.

On Graduation he made a speech and told everyone that he was in love with her and Sam sat in the crowd smiling at him.

_  
And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,  
She said "Be honest, tell me what do you want?"  
And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American..."_

Sam and Freddie sat in their house snuggled up on the couch Freddie's hand resting on Sam's huge stomach.

"Freddie," she wondered. "What do you want the baby to be?"

"Sam, you ought to know. I want her to be just like you," he smiled and kissed his wife. __

Now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the centre of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.  
All American Girl.

Freddie was sitting on the couch 14 years later when a blonde curly haired girl came down.

"Daddy!" she smiled innocently. "Can I borrow twenty bucks?"

Her dad grinned at her.

"What for Ellie?" he asked and Ellie smiled wider at her father.

"There are these new jeans that I really want to buy," she said.

Freddie sighed and took twenty dollars out of his wallet and handed it to his daughter who took it kissed his cheek and ran off.

From in the kitchen Sam stood with Sarah smiling at what had just happened.

"She's got him wrapped around her little finger," Sam laughed and Sarah nodded.

**Hope you liked it. I know it's not amazing but I thought it was sort of cute. **


End file.
